Sepenggal Kisah Untuk Neji kun
by Ay
Summary: "Bermimpilah, Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpimu, Neji-kun," aku memadang kedua matanya, ia pun menatap ku balik, "Jika mimpi itu kini berakhir, percayalah… Tuhan akan menyambungnya dengan mimpi yang lebih indah." AU/NejiSaku inside/Dedicated to Lady Arlene


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sepenggal Kisah Untuk Neji-kun©aya-na rifa'i**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk kakak saya tercinta ****Lady Arlene****/Mrs. Shiranui**

**Untuk semua bimbingan, nasehat, curahan sayang, dan kepedulian teteh buat aya.**

**Hv a nice day… DX**

**.**

**Jika kau memiliki mimpi,**

**Bermimpilah…**

**Karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpimu**

**Andrea Hirata**

**.**

**Konoha, September 2009**

Hari ini, hari pertama aku melihatnya. Melihat sosoknya yang berkharisma dan mempunyai aura wibawa yang tinggi, sungguh sulit jika tak memiliki suatu perasaan khusus. Entahlah, sulit untuk mendefinisakan perasaan yang ku rasa saat ini. Aku merasa bagai pungguk merindukan rembulan.

_**Kalian tanya kenapa?**_

Lihatah aku? Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang nyaris tak punya kelebihan jika hobi menulisku ini tidak bisa disebut kelebihan. Sedang dia yang sering ku lihat adalah sosok yang nyaris penuh dengan kelebihan. Lihatlah dia! Dia adalah ketua senat di kampusku. Dia pintar, tampan, dan berkharisma. Sungguh! Aku tak mengada-ada. Jadilah aku di sini hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

**Konoha, Oktober 2009**

Lagi… Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Tangan ini tak mampu untuk menggapainya. Jangankan untuk menggapainya, suaraku mampir di pendengarannya pun itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

_**Tolong, jangan lagi tanya kenapa?**_

Aku tak mungkin bisa berbicara dengannya. Jangankan berbicara dan mengobrol dengan leluasa, menyapanya pun aku hampir tak mempunyai kesemapatan. Ah… Kalian mungkin pikir aku pengecut? Mungkin… Tapi lihatlah aku… Aku bukan apa-apa dibanding teman-temannya yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya. Aku malu? Benar. Aku malu… Apalah yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis dengan penyakit sepertiku ini?

**Cinta…**

Oh ayolah, siapa pula yang ingin bercinta dengan gadis sepertiku?

Aku tahu jawabannya tak akan ada. Maka dari itu aku disini, memandangnya dari kejauhan…

.

**Konoha, November 2009**

Hari ini aku mampu melihatnya dari dekat. Kalian tahu? Aku senang… Sangat senang! Hari ini adalah hari terindahku! Aku ada mata kuliah praktikum molekul atom. Dan aku sekelas dengannya! Tidak. Bahkan aku sekelompok dengannya! Ah… Jika aku tak mempunyai malu, mungkin aku sudah menari-nari tak karuan saat di kelas tadi.

Dan kalian tahu! Dia menyapaku! Ingin rasanya aku menangis karena bahagia.

_**Dia… Pangeranku, menyapaku…**_

"Ah, kau Sakura kan?" sapanya padaku.

"I-iya," jawabku gugup. Sungguh, aku terlalu senang ia menyapaku.

"Ah, selamat berjuang, Sakura!" ucapnya saat mengetahui kami satu kelompok dalam praktikum kali ini.

"Hmm…"

Aku bebicara dengannya! Terimakasih Tuhan untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini.

.

**Konoha, Desember 2010**

Bulan ini adalah bulan yang dingin, sama seperti hatiku yang dingin setelah mendengar vonis dokter Tsunade siang ini. Aku divonis hidup tak lama lagi. Sedih? Tentu…

Kedua ginjalku sudah tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Penyakit ini memang turunan. Aku tak besyukur atas penyait ini. Aku hanya bersyukur, Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan perhatiannya walau dalam bentuk ujian ini. Bayangan akan ibuku yang meninggal karena gagal ginjal pun makin jelas di benakku.

Aku menahan sakit ini sendiri. Sakit… Sepi… ku usahakan ku tanggung sendiri. Aku tak ingin menambah beban ayahku yang juga sedih karena mengetahui penyakit yang dideraku. Aku tahu hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Tapi semua manusia boleh bemimpi kan?

Kalau begitu, izinkan aku bermimpi…

Dulu ibuku pernah bilang, jika kau mempunyai mimpi, bermimpilah… Maka Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpimu.

Aku percaya. Sungguh aku percaya pada perkataan ibuku. Karena itu aku di sini, bermimpi…

_**Mimpiku tak muluk, aku… ingin hidup lebih lama.**_

Biarlah aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, itu cukup bagiku.

.

**Konoha, Januari 2010**

Hari ini dadaku terasa sesak. Sangat sesak… Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana aku begitu mendambakan sosok itu. Tapi kini lihatlah. Ia telah berdua. Ia sudah memilih pasangannya.

Dan aku?

_**Kembali hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan…**_

Tak tahu apalagi yang sanggup ku tulis dalam lembaran-lembaran ini. Aku kalah… Kalah oleh sesuatu yang tak penah ku perjuangkan. Tapi apa yang harus kuperjuangkan? Aku hanya gadis berpenyakitan yang tak mungkin mampu bersaing dengan mereka yang menyimpan rasa pada dia. Tapi aku pun hanya gadis biasa yang memiliki rasa sakit. Perihnya melihat ia yang dicinta dengan gadis lain. Tapi sekali lagi aku kuatan diriku. Biarlah ia berbahagia dengan gadis pilihannya.

Biarlah… Aku berbahagia untuknya yang berbahagia…

.

**Konoha, Februari 2010**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari. Orang bilang, ini adalah hari kasih sayang… Aku percaya. Bukan percaya akan segala teori-teori atau doktrin konyol yang sering dikumandangkan mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya percaya, mungkin di hari ini aku bisa sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya. Seperti sore tadi, saat aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk-duduk di taman belakang kampus.

Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya. Aku gugup, jantungku berpacu ribuan kali lebih cepat. Tuhan, ku mohon, jangan buat aku tampil konyol di hadapannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ku saat menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tesenyum kikuk padanya. Sungguh, aku bingung…

"Sakura," sapaannya suara bariton khasnya menyapa gendang telingku.

Hatiku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Jantungnya rasanya meletup-letup, berpacu lebih kencang dan cepat dari biasanya.

"Umm… Apa aku mengganggu, Neji-kun?" tanyaku canggung.

Dia menggeleng kecil, menggeser sedikit tempatnya duduk, menyisakan tempat yang cukup untuk aku duduki di sampingnya. Dengan kikuk aku duduk di tempat itu.

Sungguh, aku bingung hendak memulai pembicaraan apa dengannya. Berbagai topik yang sudah ku rencanakan di kepalaku langsung buyar saat berada di dekatnya. Mencium aroma parfum vanilla musk yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku sedikit mabuk akan sosok yang selama ini aku cintai dalam diamku. Ia hanya terdiam, masih memainkan ponselnya dengan jemarinya. Ia terlihat tampak sedih dan menahan sesuatu. Ku kuatkan keberanianku saat aku memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan dengannya.

"Umm… Neji-kun, apa pendapatmu mengenai hari valentine?" tanyaku lagi-lagi dengan gaya kikuk. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, sedikit mengerjap tak percaya atas pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan padanya. Ah… Bodoh! Pasti ia menganggap aku aneh.

"Maaf, maaf kalo pertanyaanku lancang," ucapku meminta maaf sambil sesekali menundukan kepalaku.

"Hmm… Bukan, bukan itu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Aku pikir kau membenciku."

_**Membencinya? Ya Tuhan! Mana mungkin aku membencinya!**_

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu, Neji-kun. Sungguh!" ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya menebak. Habisnya sepertinya kau selalu menghindar dariku," ucapnya kalem.

Neji-kun, tak tahukah engkau alasan dibalik sikapku selama ini? Aku terlalu takut jika kau mengetahui perasaan yang ku pendam padamu.

"Ah… Tidak. Hahaha…" tawaku canggung.

"Ah, iya. Kau ingin tahu kan apa pendapatku mengenai hari valentine?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk.

"Pandanganku mengenai hari ini sama seperti pandangan keluarga Saint Valentine saat ia dihukum secara brutal," ia mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu, senyum itu penuh kepiluan.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana saat aku menyentuh bahunya. Ku pandang wajah tanpa cela miliknya, ku tatap kedua mata lavender miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Neji tersenyum lirih untuk kedua kalinya, "Tenten mengakhiri hubungan kami, pagi tadi."

Tak tahu apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Aku sakit saat melihat ia yang ku cinta dengan sepenuh hati sakit karena cintanya yang kandas. Satu sisi hatiku bersorak, menyerukan kegembiraan mengetahui pangeranku kini telah sendiri lagi. Tapi ku pejamkan mataku… Hatiku lebih sakit melihatnya bersedih. Ku buka kedua emeraldku. Ku tepuk pelan bahunya.

"Bermimpilah, Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpimu, Neji-kun," aku memadang kedua matanya, ia pun menatap ku balik, "Jika mimpi itu kini berakhir, percayalah… Tuhan akan menyambungnya dengan mimpi yang lebih indah."

Aku tak bisa menawarkan kata-kata hiburan yang bisa menenangkannya. Aku tak bisa memberikan semangat semu untuk cintanya yang kandas. Hanya inilah yang ku bisa, menopangnya dengan segala mimpi yang ia punya. Izinkan aku berharap, aku ada dalam salah satu mimpinya.

**Dan ia tersenyum menatapku…**

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

.

**Konoha, Maret 2010**

Sakitku makin parah. Tapi aku harus menahannya. Bukan demi apa-apa. Mimpiku saat itu hanya ingin hidup lebih lama. Tapi kini mimpiku bertambah.

_**Aku ingin terus bersama Neji-kun.**_

Aku tahu aku memang gadis yang egois. Terlalu banyak bermimpi hal-hal yang sekiranya mustahil untuk ku jangkau. Tapi, bukankah mimpi itu ada karena harapan kita untuk menjangkaunya yang kadang sulit? Untuk itulah aku bermimpi…

.

**Konoha, April 2010**

_**Aku percaya kesakitkan adalah awal dari kebahagiaan yang tertunda…**_

_**.**_

**Konoha, Mei 2010**

_**Kebahagiaanku yang kini terecap adalah bentuk kasih sayang Tuhan padaku…**_

_**.**_

**Konoha, Juni 2010**

_**Jangan pernah menghakimi Tuhan akan segala derita yang ku alami…**_

.

**Konoha, Juli 2010**

_**Terimakasih Tuhan, untuk segala bulan kebersamaanku dengan Neji-kun walau dalam ikatan persahabatan…**_

_**.**_

**Konoha, Agustus 2010**

Aku tak penah menceritakan perihal penyakitku pada Neji-kun. Biarlah ia tak mengetahui semua ini. Bagiku, senyum tipisnya cukup untuk mengobati segala kesakitan yang ku alami. Menjadi sahabatnya adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai bagiku. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku membayangkan bahwa aku, Sakura Haruno, kini adalah sahabat dari seorang Hyuuga Neji. Seperti siang tadi saat kami bercengkrama di bangku taman belakang kampus, persis sama seperti enam bulan yang lalu.

"Sakura, apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanyanya kala itu.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Mana mungkin aku tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Neji-kun, jika ada sesosok makhluk sepertimu di dekatku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tersenyum. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dariku.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" tanyaku perlahan.

Ia tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat, hanya saja, enam bulan menjadi sahabatnya membuatku peka akan sedikit apapun perubahan di raut wajahnya.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku cukup tekejut dengan jawaban langsungnya. Ku tahankan gejolak hatiku yang menggebu-gebu ingin mengetahui siapa gadis beruntung yang dicintainya. Sebagian hatiku takut. Teramat takut… Aku takut jika apa yang nanti diucapkannya akan menusuk hatiku lagi sama seperti hari dimana ia menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten.

"Aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Tapi mungkin baru benar-benar mengenalnya enam bulan yang lalu."

Deg…

Aku merasa jantungku serasa berhenti dengan satu detakkan. Enam bulan yang lalu? Bukankah itu masa dimana aku dan dia mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat.

"Ia pintar menulis, selalu menyenangkan saat berbincang dengannya."

Aku merasakan hatiku meloncat saking girangnya. Pintar menulis? Bukankah aku bisa dikategorikan dalam hal itu? Menyenangkan saat berbincang dengannya? Oh Tuhan, Neji pernah mengatakan hal itu tentangku. Demi Tuhan, semoga apa yang selanjutnya akan ku dengar adalah jawaban dari mimpi-mimpiku. Semoga…

"Ia adalah gadis yang cukup popular."

Tunggu, gadis yang cukup popular? Bukan… Itu bukan aku. Tuhan, semoga apa yang nanti yang ia ucapkan tak menjatuhkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya…

"Rambut pirang panjangnya selalu mengingatkanku akan _Barbie_ yang sering kita pakai dalam praktikum biologi."

Demi Tuhan, rambutku berwarna merah muda, Neji-kun.

"Aku rasa aku menyukai Ino, Sakura."

Aku tahu, aku tahu aku kalah lagi, Neji-kun… Kau menyukai Ino, sahabatku yang dekat denganmu karena kau juga sahabatku.

_**Sahabat yang ku cintai…**_

_**.**_

**Konoha, September 2010**

Ini mungkin adalah goresan terakhir dari pena yang akan mengisi lembaran buku harian ini. Karena besok, operasi itu akan menantiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padaku. Mungkinkah aku masih bernafas lusa? Atau meregang nyawa di meja operasi? Sungguh, aku tak tahu…

Aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada-Mu, Tuhan…

Hidupku, penyakitku, cintaku, dan matiku, aku percayakan sepenuhnya pada-Mu.

Begitu pula cinta yang ku titipkan lewat buku harian ini…

_**Neji-kun, aku mencintaimu…**_

Mungkin saat kau membaca buku harian ini, aku telah berada di tempat-Nya. Aku sisakan halaman terakhir buku ini untukmu…

Isilah sesuatu yang penting menurutmu. Karena ku tuliskan dengan sepenuh hati. Kisah ini ku persembahkan untukmu. Untuk kisah cinta abstrak dan tak ternilai dari orang yang mencintaimu dalam diam, Sakura Haruno.

.

.

Hari ini aku membaca buku harian di tanganku ini untuk kesekian kalinya dengan tangan bergetar. Tak bosan aku baca terus menerus kisah dalam buku harian ini. Air mataku pun tak bisa ku tahan, walau sudah ku sembunyikan rapat di balik wajah datarku.

Ku baca kembali helai demi helai untaian perasaan seseorang yang tertuang di dalamnya. Aku terharu mengetahui betapa besar cinta pemilik buku ini padaku. Aku hampir mencapai halaman terakhir dari buku harian ini saat sebuah tangan rapuh melingkar di pinggangku.

"Masih sering membaca buku itu, Neji-kun?" tanyanya lembut di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk kemudian memutar badanku menghadapnya. Ku pandang wajah cantik besemu milik istriku. Kedua mata emeraldnya bersinar dengan penuh cinta memandangku. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Sampai pucuk hidung kami bersentuhan. Ku belai lembut pipinya dengan jemariku. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, ku kecup pelan dan lembut bibir merah mudanya dengan bibirku.

"Arigatou, Sakura," bisikku pelan di telinganya.

Aku memeluknya, mendekapnya erat ke tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan basah air matanya di kaus bagian dadaku. Aku tahu itu tangis kebahagiaannya. Dan aku bersyukur memilikinya.

**Sakura Haruno…**

Pemilik buku harian itu sekaligus istriku tercinta.

_**.**_

**.**

_**Lembaran terakhir buku harian Sakura…**_

**Konoha, September 2015**

Aku tahu ini waktu yang terlalu lama untuk melengkapi kisah dalam buku ini. Tapi ketahuilah, Sayang… Ini adalah waktu yang ku tunggu selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Waktu dimana kita akhirnya terikat janji suci di depan altar. Tepat dimana kita berjanji seiya sekata dalam mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga yang akan kita bina…

Terimakasih istriku…

_**Terimakasih untuk kisah yang menakjubkan…**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Neji Hyuuga **_

.

.

**Jika mimpi itu kini berakhir, percayalah… **

**Tuhan akan menyambungnya dengan mimpi yang lebih indah.**

**.**

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Catatan Ay:**

Jika kau memiliki mimpi, Bermimpilah… Karena Tuhan akan memeluk mimpi-mimpimu**, **quote ini milik** Andrea Hirata, **dalam buku **Sang Pemimpi.**

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk** Lady Arlene / Mrs. Shiranui, my lovely big sister... :)  
**

Teteh, maaf kalo fiksi-nya abal.. :((

Cuma ini yang ay bisa kasih sesuai permintaan teteh dengan pair Neji-Saku. Semoga teteh suka... *hug*

Makasih ya teh, untuk segala bimbingan teteh, nasehat teteh, kesediaan teteh dalam berbagi suka duka sama ay. Pokoknya ay sayang teteh... :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai disini... :)

**Aya^^17092010**


End file.
